His Eyes
by MushyBear
Summary: Some things in life were just unexplainable. His eyes were one of them. Were they responsible for making her fall so deeply in love? Misaki wants to say something to Usui but can't seem to let it out, what will Usui do to solve this problem?


**Hey everyone :)**

**It's the holidays again~ but unfortunately so much homework T.T and i don't stay on task easily ...**

**I had this idea from a while ago after being captivated by this guy's eyes (he's really important to me) hehe**  
><strong>...ok ok i know i'm weird ...<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the story ^^**

[Misaki's P.O.V]**  
><strong>

His eyes. They were beautiful. They made me speechless every time i gazed into them. Yes, 'beautiful' was a strange word to describe a person's eyes, but wasn't having the most popular guy in school fall for such a low class, infamous female such as myself, just as absurd?

A glimpse of his eyes was all it took for me to fall for him all over again. No matter how much i pretended to dislike his perverted and stalker-like attitude, there was something in his eyes that captured a sense of innocence and kindness. He cared. He was one of the only people who'd always be there for me to lean against when times were tough. The guy who'd see right through me and continuously annoy me until i told him the truth. When i screwed up, we laughed at the mistakes together and he forgave me for the times i apologised for being such an awful girlfriend.

Frankly, i couldn't ask for anyone better.

My mother use to tell me that someone's eyes could convey a whole story, but i didn't understand. I guess i was too busy questioning her that I never took the time to think about it myself. How was it possible? There was no logical explanation what-so-ever in that statement.

I stood outside the back of the building, thinking whether i had any other jobs left to do. That's when he walked right passed me, before turning his head to acknowledge me. His emerald orbs sparkled in the cascading sun rays. He winked, secretly making my heart throb faster. For a moment, i spaced out. I just couldn't get him out of my head.

"U-Usui," I finally wailed before realising he was already gone. I wasn't quite sure why i was calling out to him but i guess i wanted to thank him for everything. Something had grown inside of me, the feeling i couldn't identify until now. It pulled me towards him; the feeling of _love. _I mentally slapped myself. Why was i so easily distracted? I didn't have time for aliens like him. _Perfect_ aliens like him.

* * *

><p>"MISAKI!~" Sakura cheerfully called out to me while waving her arms, as she sat on the grass spacing, underneath a shady tree.<p>

Shizuko greeted me too after i made my way over with my lunch.

"Misaki ...i have a question. Don't you ever get worried about Usui leaving you?" the pink ponytailed girl asked.

"Uhh ...well we're not together so-"

I paused as i watched my two friends shake their head in denial.

"Is it because of the way he nonchalantly shakes off the confessions of other girls for you?" Shizuko asked.

My eyes widened. I was surprised Shizuko was actually contributing to such a conversation.

"Shizuko ...stop intimidating Misaki," Sakura scolded.

I stared blankly.

"Misaki?" they both questioned as i got up and left without another word.

I couldn't answer their questions when i, myself didn't know the answer. Why had i always trusted him? Why hasn't he left me yet? The questions were endless.

* * *

><p>I sat at the desk in my bedroom, quickly revising the notes for the test tomorrow. There was so much to be done by tonight yet not enough time. A cold breeze made me shiver lightly. As i peered over at the window, i realised it was open and there were a bunch of different coloured roses sitting on the windowsill.<p>

"Usui..." i whispered to myself as i got up to retrieve the gift. A note – attached to a string – dangled below one of roses. It read:

'Look behind you.'

I turned around before falling off my feet and being caught in his warm arms, which caressed me gently. I laid my head against him, as his embrace melted away my strength. I felt so safe with him. So extremely ...in love.

I closed my eyes and smiled just for that moment. Soon enough, i returned myself to the 'real' world.

"USUI! Just what do you think you're doing scaring me like that?" i yelled, pushing his arms away.

"Misa-chan~ don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he sang with a casual expression planted on his face.

"Urgh...leave me alone. I'm going to bed. I need my sleep for tomorrow,"

"Awww, so soon? May i join you then?"

I glared at him irritably.

"You know Ayuzawa; you look really cute when you're sleeping ...such a priceless expression. In fact, i have a photo right here," he continued while rummaging through his pockets.

"USUI! I don't care, now get out." I urged him towards the door. At that point, my body froze. I couldn't push him out, and why was that? I didn't know. How pointless it was to be asking myself these things, when the most i could do was add them to the collection of other questions i had.

His eyes narrowed in concern.

"What's wrong Misa-chan?"

"Nothing's wrong,"

"Yes there is,"

"I haven't even said anything, so how would you know?"

"Your eyes. They tell a story,"

"B-baka Usui. T-that's ...impossible..." I glanced up at him. Was it all a coincidence he mentioned my eyes?

"Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Thank you,"

"Eh? Since when did Ayuzawa ever talk to me like that?"

"Since i realised how much i-i ..."

"How much you learnt in school to be able to say 'thank you' to me?" he teased.

"..."

"Still the same old Ayuzawa huh? Now i should probably get going, I'll leave you to rest, sleeping beauty,"

"No wait, Usui! ...Since i realised how much i loved you,"

His eyes lit up as he smiled. "You amaze me all the time Misa-chan. Hmm...By the way, did you just invite me to stay the night?"

"Huh? When?"

"Well, you did ask me to wait and you never mentioned how long i could wait...so I've decided to stay with you until morning. Although, there is only one bed and two sleepy souls, so what do you suggest we do?"

"...I'm not sleepy," i quickly retorted.

"Well then that would be a lie."

"No it wouldn't,"

"Yes it would. Stop denying it," he replied with a smirk.

"Okay, that's it. Get out Usui. Don't forget to make your way out of the house." I shoved him out the room as I slammed the door shut.

I smiled as i leant my back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. As i dropped my hands down to touch the carpet, i felt a familiar, glossy surface instead. It was a photo of me sleeping against his shoulder, surrounded by snow and sitting on the park bench together. Now why was i not surprised?

As i flipped the photograph over, 3 words distinctly stood out from the other words written down.

_**'I love you'.**_

* * *

><p>So there we go :3<br>Did you enjoy it? hehe Please review~ oh yeahh and i'd appreciate any constructive feedback too =)_**  
><strong>_


End file.
